2 became 3
by anonymouswriter427
Summary: The birth of Alison and the other details that lead up to her birth


The News

Puck and Sabrina sat at a fancy table for two inside a fancy French restaurant. A waiter came over seconds later and refilled the two glasses of water in front of them, Sabrina thanked him and he rushed off.

"Puck, I have something I want to tell you," she said with a grin stretched across her face.

"What?" Puck said excitedly, seeing that Sabrina was extremely happy about whatever it was she was about to tell him. He took a sip of the water in front of him as Sabrina told him her news.

"Puck, we're gonna be parents, I'm pregnant!" she exclaimed, her grin grew wider as she told him. Puck almost immediately spat out the water he had been sipping, drenching the lace tablecloth in front of him, and Sabrina.

"Puck!" Sabrina roared as she stared down at the drenched tablecloth and her soaked blue dress. Everyone in the restaurant turned to see what all the commotion was about and began to grumble at the couple. Sabrina's face turned red with embarrassment, and a waiter came over to see what had happened. His eyes grew to the size of watermelons as he saw the mess the couple had created and the commotion they had stirred up.

"Can we just get our bill, and we'll be out as soon as we can, I'm so sorry." Sabrina apologized as she glared at Puck who was helplessly trying to soak up the water with napkins.

"Of, course," he said angrily and went to go get the bill for their meal. He returned minutes later and Puck paid the bill and tip. The two exited together and hopped in the car. Puck ran up in front of Sabrina and got the door for her, she thanked him and the drove off.

"You're pregnant! I can't believe it, is it really happening, we're going to be parents, this is the beginning of everything!" He exclaimed and began flailing his arms in the air with excitement.

"Puck! Keep your eyes on the road!" Sabrina shouted as she made a desperate attempt to pull them back on the road, Pucks hands made it to the wheel first and Sabrina relaxed into her seat. They both sighed in relief and sat there in silence.

"Cars are so overrated, we should just fly next time!" he said minutes later, breaking the silence.

"Yeah," Sabrina replied as she smiled up at him.

"I'm so happy it's with you, I love you so much Stinkface," she added in sweetly.

"I love you too," Puck said and leaned over to kiss her.

Morning Sickness

"Ungh," Sabrina said, clutching her stomach as she stumbled up the stairs to the bathroom. Her stomach felt sick once again, and this was her third time that morning she was having to make her way to the bathroom just to throw up again. Puck was still asleep in bed and she tried her best to stay quiet and let him rest. She understood that his work completely drained his energy and left him very tired. As she climbed the stairs again to the bathroom she felt an arm snake its way around her waist. It was Puck, her overprotective fairy husband.

"Are you ok Brina," he said, his voice tense. He continued helping her up the stairs and let her make her way to the bathroom.

"I'm just feeling kinda sick, you can go rest if you want, I'll be fine." Puck gave her an uncertain look.

"I don't know, you don't look so good, Brina,"

"Trust me I'll be f-" she was immediately cut off as her stomach began to feel sick again, oh no, please no, not again, not while Pucks here she thought. She quickly cupped her hand over her mouth and ran to the bathroom, and got sick in the toilet again. Puck ran after her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder as she gripped the toilet seat and lost her breakfast.

"You are most certainly not fine!" he said as she collapsed into his arms, too tired from getting sick to many times. He rubbed her shoulder and rocked her back and forth in his arms for the next few minutes. He then helped her off the bathroom floor and carried her bridal style to their bed. "How do you feel, can I get you anything," he said after he had her settled in bed.

"I feel a little better, thank you, could you get me some water maybe," Puck rushed off and returned minutes later, after setting the glass down on her bedside table, he climbed in with her and pulled her closer to him, they were asleep minutes later.

Mood Swings

"Puck could you make me a sandwich," Sabrina said as she kissed him sweetly on the cheek.

"Someone's in a good mood. Sure, what kind do you want," Puck said as he climbed off the couch and made his way to the kitchen.

" PB&J is good, thanks!" she said and sank more into the couch and relaxed. Puck returned with the sandwich five minutes later to see a crying Sabrina, sobbing into her hands. Puck dropped the plate on the table and rushed over to comfort his wife.

"What's wrong!" he said as he wrapped his arms around his wife.

"I want a grilled cheese sandwich!" she wailed.

"What? But thought.." Puck stared at Sabrina, dumbstruck. Sabrina continued crying into her hands. "Don't worry Brina, please don't cry, I'll get you a grilled cheese sandwich, just hold on!"

"Ok!" she said cheerfully with a smile on her face once again. Pucks jaw dropped but went into the kitchen to make the sandwich as he had said he would do, worried she might start crying again.

"I've got the grilled cheese!" he declared as he walked back into the living room hoping he wouldn't find Sabrina crying on the couch again. Instead, he found her punching pillows and throwing them against the wall. Her face was red with anger. "Sabrina what are you doing!?" he shouted as she threw a pillow out the window and into a thorn bush.

"That stupid co-worker is gonna get it when I get back to the office!"

"Sabrina stop!" he said as he lunged and caught the second pillow she had attempted to throw out the window. "What in the world is the reason for this, why are you throwing our pillows out the window!" he said, shocked by Sabrina's odd behavior, she was usually very level-headed.

"Josh! He spelled my name wrong at the office!" Puck stared at her, he was very confused.

"Whaaat… you know what," he said handing her both sandwiches he had made. "You stay here and eat these and I will be right back, ok?"

"Ok," she grumbled glaring daggers at a pillow. Puck, without even caring what was destined for that pillows fate, made a run for the kitchen. He quickly pulled out his phone and pressed Daphne's cell phone number. It rang for a few moments before a cheerful voice came on.

"Hey Puck, how've you been?"

"Um, not so great… Daphne, it's urgent I need your help, Sabrina has been acting really strange lately! I think some demon with really bad mood swings took over her body, what do I do!?"

"Awh your so cute when you're worrying about Sabrina!" Puck facepalmed and grumbled under his breath his regrets to call. "Don't worry Puck this kinda thing is totally normal during a woman's pregnancy, some things you can do to help her are make sure she gets a good healthy amount of rest, try to help her stay away from coffee in the morning, caffeine doesn't help, one more thing is you can go for walks with her, exercise is great for helping to cope with mood swings."

"Wow are you a doctor or something?" he could hear Daphne laughing over the phone.

"No, I just had really bad mood swings with my twins Mia and Sophie. Anyways, does that help?"

"Yes, thank you so much! I really hope they work, I don't know how much I like this mood-swinging Sabrina whatever you would call her." he could hear Daphne giggle over the phone

"Bye Puck!"

"Bye marshmallow, thanks again" he finished and then ended the call. He walked into the living room once more to see Sabrina attempting to pull her hair out. "So much paperwork! Ahhhh! How am I supposed to get this all done!" Puck quickly grabbed both their coats from the closet and handed Sabrina hers. "How about we take a walk through central park?" Puck offered. She took the coat, giving him a skeptical look and let Puck lead her outside into the fresh morning light.

Cravings

Sabrina opened the fridge and peered inside, moving food around to see if she could find something good to eat. Her stomach grumbled and she looked down at it in discontent.

"I need cake," she grumbled and retrieved her phone from her back pocket, and dialed Pucks number. After ringing for a few minutes he finally answered.

"What is it Grimm, I'm in the middle of a meeting so we gotta kinda hurry."

"I need cake, can you get me some," she said and thought she could hear him sigh on the other end of the phone.

"Why in the world do you need cake?"

"Is that even a question, go take care of your pregnant wife," she joked,

Pleeeeeease Puck." she waited for his answer for a few moments.

"Ok, I'll get you some as soon as I'm out of my meeting. I'll be about a half an hour though," He answered

"Can you also get some orange juice and Oreos," she added

"Sure Brina, see you soon, love you."

"Love you to Puck," she said affectionately and ended the call.

...

Puck's meeting must have gone longer than expected because she waited impatiently for about an hour, when Puck arrived home she thanked him and took the food happily, then began dipping the Oreos in orange juice and eating them greedily along with her cake. Puck watched in disgust as she ate her orange juice dipped Oreos.

"Why are you eating them like that!" he said to her, looking horrified.

"They taste so good!" Puck gave her a skeptical look.

"I will never understand women and their strange cravings, that is disgusting," he said and walked off to get his own food. Unfortunately for Puck, he got calls during work almost every day for the next few weeks. Mint lemonade, peanut butter and pickle sandwiches, tomato ice cream, and every night Puck would go to bed feeling sick. Finally, sometime the week later she called in asking for something mostly normal.

"Puck," she began, but he quickly cut her off.

"Brina, if you need some crazy combination of zucchini and frosting please-"

"When are you coming home Puck? I miss you a lot, can you just come home early tonight?" he stared at the phone, surprised

"Yeah," he said, amazed when was the last time she called and didn't as for ingredients to one of her weird cravings. "I can come home early, I'll be there soon for you Stinky," he said and chuckled, he could just imagine Sabrina smiling on the other side of the phone.

Heartbreak

Sabrina and Puck sat in the doctor's office waiting to be called back for their appointment, minutes later a cheerful nurse called them back. Sabrina settled herself on a chair, as the nurse grabbed some gel and the ultrasound, gently rubbing the gel on she began to search for a heartbeat with the small machine. She searched for minutes more before Sabrina began to worry.

"Is the machine broken?" she asked. Puck stared at Sabrina's belly and then at the nurse who was growing pale.

"I'm so sorry." her face was full of sorrow.

"No! No no no this can't be happening, the machine, it must just be broken!" Sabrina screamed tears streamed down the couple's faces.

"Please this can't be true, is there any other way to tell," Puck pleaded as he held his sobbing wife in his arms.

"Yes, but unfortunately it's already clear, I don't know if you're going to want to see on a screen," Puck nodded it would only make things worse for them if they saw their dead baby on a screen.

"This can't be happening, no, our baby can't be dead, everything has to be alright!" Sabrina shrieked. Her body trembled as she cried into her husband. The nurse kept apologizing for them as they took tests on Sabrina's blood.

"I'm so sorry I can't imagine how hard it is for you two," Puck just nodded and wouldn't take his eyes off his wife who was trying to take deep breaths. On their way home Puck bought Sabrina and him ice cream and they both sat on a bench in central park to enjoy it.

"Sabrina, don't worry this isn't the end, we'll try again, we aren't the type that just gives up like that, we'll get there, we're gonna be parents, I just know it." she smiled at his comment on being the type that never gives up, that was them for sure, they would do it someday. They were going to be a full family one day.

Birth

The couple had tried many times, but all ended in death. Sabrina was about to give up, she said that if she couldn't succeed this time she didn't want to try again, she was losing hope, and the pain of birth was just too much to go through with and get nothing out of it over and over again. It was overnight when her water broke, and Puck grabbed the hospital bag and he rushed her to an Everafter hospital in Ferryport Landing.

"Gah!" Sabrina cried out as she clutched her stomach. Puck rested his hand on her shoulder as he tried to keep his eyes on the road,

"Just breath Sabrina, we're almost there, hang in there," he said and quickly pulled the car into the parking lot and ran to Sabrina's side to help her out. While trying to get herself out of the car without causing more pain, to her embarrassment she fell into Puck's arms. "Whoa, you ok," he said as he caught her.

"Yeah, let's just get in," she said clutching her stomach. Puck's arm snaked around her waist and he helped her inside. The women at the desk saw them coming and gave them a sleepy hello. When she was told what was going on she rushed back and helped Sabrina to a room and told the two that the doctor would be in shortly to help deliver the baby. Pain struck Sabrina in her abdomen and she bit her lip to keep from crying out in pain. Everything hurt and her vision was growing blurry. She blacked out for a minute or so and when she woke up she was instructed to push. She could hear Puck calling her name and cheering her on.

"Sabrina you did it! She's a girl! Alive!" Tears of joy rolled down her face, they were finally parents! She gave Puck the biggest grin ever and mouthed the words "Alison."


End file.
